


Don't Rush The Master

by WargamingSuperNoob



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WargamingSuperNoob/pseuds/WargamingSuperNoob
Summary: Harry has a little secret that nobody knew. He is a master welder, and a bit of a nerd about it...
Kudos: 2





	Don't Rush The Master

**Author's Note:**

> I figured the welders needed some of the spotlight and a glimps into what they do. We are an awesome breed. May your tungsten stay sharp, rods stay dry and torches stay lit.

"ROD!"  
Cisco handed Harry another rod and the sparks and slag commenced yet again.  
"Guys, yall have been in here for an hour. How long does it take to put some plates under the particle accelerator's floor?" Caitlin asked as she stuck her head through the door.  
Harry didn't say anything for the next minute. He finished his bead before he admired a peeler before scraping it off.  
"Mortal, do you have any idea how much of an artist you have to be to do this?" he asked after he raised his hood. "Also, I hope you didn't watch that. Sandy eyes will be coming your way otherwise. Very painful.  
"Wait, mortal?! All you are doing is dragging a stick across the floor!" Caitlin said in an iritated voice. She had no idea what can of worms she just opened.  
"Caitlin, do you have any idea just how HEAVY these plates even are? 1/4" 16 square foot plates are around 200 pounds, depending on density. Each. First we have to grind the mill scale off both sides, bevel the plates, grind a square and flush landing, put the plates in position, set our root gap, and ONLY then can we weld. Add on to that getting a keyhole, consistency on the root pass, then grinding the slag off to get ready for the hot pass. Then run your hot pass, take the slag off that..."  
"Ok, ok, I get it! It takes a lot of work. But you only have 2 plates down. Are you really that slow? And what's this about 'sandy eyes?' That's absurd. I'm not at the beach." Caitlin said as she crossed her arms.  
"Sandy eyes is a term for when you get your eyes burned from looking at an arc. It's no joking matter. Best home remedy is a raw potato sliced up real thin put on your eyes with a cold wash cloth over them. Lay down for a few hours and you will feel better." Harry said as he brushed off the bead and plates he just welded.

Barry came in with cans of rods on a hand truck.

"I'm not sure what these labels mean exactly, so I got one of everything I could move. MAN those things are HEAVY!" he said as he caught his breath.  
"Hm. 60 rods, 70s, ah. 8010. Just what I need some more of." Harry said as he opened the can and stuck several in the pocket on his leg. "Cisco, how many 8018s do we have left?"  
"Just 3. We got any up there?" Cisco said as he held them up. "I finally realize why you love these things so much."  
"No. None that have been in the rod oven." Harry said as he handed a handful of extra rods down to Cisco. "Barry, can you get an empty can's worth of 8018s and stick these 3 boxes in the ovens? It says what kind of rod it is on the end of the flux. Also, grab another helmet while you're at it. Caitlin needs a quick lesson in welding."

As ususal for Barry, or at least when he wasn't trying to move almost 300 pounds of steel, he was back in 30 seconds. Helmet half on his head, pockets full of hot rods, can of rods in both hands and a second helmet squeezed in between his fingers. He was always curious how it worked. Now was his chance to find out.

"HOT!!" he hollered as he set the can down and dropped a few rods out of his pockets trying to hand them to Harry. "OW!"  
"Well, why do you think we wear gloves near the oven? Also, don't even think about handing me the rods that hit the floor. Flux could be broken on them. You can play with them on some scrap if we have any left though."  
"Harry..." Caitlin said as she slowly raised her voice.  
"What?"  
"Can you just get back to work please? I've never heard you talk so much before."  
"Sure. Put the helmets on once you get down here. And Barry, keep your hands behind your back when I'm welding. You don't want a sun tan from this kind of light."

Harry struck his arc and got to work. Nice and steady on the root. Ground it out and got ready for the hot pass.  
"Up 10 amps Cisco. Now you will see why welding is 'slow' Caitlin."  
One rod stub and what seemed like an eternity later to someone that isn't a welder, Harry was in heaven as he scraped the slag off. A perfect weld.  
"Now I see why it's like an art..."  
Moments later Harry was capping his welds. 2 more perfectly smooth cap beads topped with a peeler on each. A welder's wet dream and addiction. No drugs necessary.  
"I take it all back Harry. I'm impressed. I don't understand all of it, but I like it." Caitlin said as she saw the smile across his face.  
"Am I excused for talking welding so much now?" Harry asked with a smile still on his face.  
"Yes, to a certain extent. I'll leave you boys to it. Have fun. Just don't break any bones. That includes you Barry." Caitlin said as she pointed a finger at Barry while headed for the cortex. "Hurry up. We still got a city to keep safe."

The 3 of them just smiled at each other. There was no rushing perfection.  
"She has no idea how fun this is for me." Harry said as they got back to work. The city could wait. The perfect bead can't.

**Author's Note:**

> The safety parts I mentioned are 100% accurate. Safety first if someone is welding.


End file.
